Dreams and Nightmares
by BleachGet Sharringan
Summary: It's been three year since Ginjo was defeated and Ichigo and Rukia are finally newlyweds, but what happens when the greatest threat to ever set foot in the soul society breaks free from his prison? ( This story is on a short hiatus and will continue shortly ) IchiRuki.


_Chapter.1_

_Dreams_

"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up your going to be late for your first job interview!" Rukia exclaims, and Ichigo's eyes pop open.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late, why didn't my alarm go off, Ichigo yells, and he runs to his closet.

"Maybe because you forgot to set it last night, we were too busy", Rukia says with a smirk, Ichigo blushes and Isshin swings the door open.

"Hey you newlyweds come down stairs Yuzu just finished making breakfast, and your still not dressed, well you two were pretty wild last night I was able to hear you two lovebirds from my room", Isshin says with an annoying grin, Rukia blushes, Ichigo growls.

"You bastard get the hell out!" Ichigo yells, as he kicks Isshin dead in his face and out his room.

"You know Ichigo I think it's time we got our own place", Rukia says, Ichigo agrees and walks to his computer.

"Yea that was my plan I just need to get a job first", He says, and Rukia has an idea.

"What if you ask your dad to help out, you could always pay him back, she Suggests", Ichigo just looks at computer.

"I'll think about it but here's a website with houses for sale just bookmark the ones you like", Ichigo says, Rukia nods.

"I will good luck at your interview, Rukia says" and she gives him a nice juicy kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Bye, Ishida I'll see you when I get off work", Orihime says, and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Ok babe love you and be prepared for tonight", Ishida says with a smirk.

"Oh I will", she says with a wink and walks off.

"Hmm I wonder if Ichigo made it to the job interview, if he gets the job we'll be coworkers and I'll get to teach him everything there is to know about it", Orihime says to herself, and spots Ichigo running to the job at the restaurant.

"Ichigo!" She yells while running his way.

"Oh, hey Orihime, I'm gonna need you to show me where the interview is", Ichigo says, Orihime nods and they both walk in the restaurant.

"Ok, so just walk into that room next to the kitchen and your interview will be in there, good luck", Orihime says, and Ichigo walks in the rooms.

* * *

"Good job Yuzu the food was really good, you should be a chef when you get older", Rukia says and Yuzu grins.

"Thank you Rukia and actually my plan was to have a very own five star restaurant", Yuzu says with a smile, and Rukia smirks.

"That's good that your very ambitious.", Rukia says and goes upstairs.

* * *

"Ah, so you must be Mr. Kurosaki, come in have a seat and tell me about yourself, my name is Mr. Lee I'm the boss of this fine restaurant."

Ichigo takes a seat and starts to talk to Mr. Lee.

"Nice to meet you, well my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm 19 years old, I'm also newly married to a beautiful wife named Rukia Kurosaki, I filled out for this job because we're living at my father's house so we're trying to get our own place and start a family and this seemed like a great place to work, the food is great, the workers are great, so what more can you ask for" ,Ichigo says with a nice tone and gets a good reaction for Mr. Lee.

"well that sounds good, I read over your resume and you sound like you would be very committed to this job, so how would you like to start first thing tomorrow at 11am", he says, and Ichigo grins hard.

"Really! "Thank you so much sir, I promise you won't regret making this decision" Ichigo says happily and walks out the office.

* * *

"Two bedrooms, 1 ½ baths, and a laundry room, sounds good I think Ichigo will like this place", Rukia says to herself, then the phone rings.

Rukia: hello?

Ichigo: I got the job babe!

Rukia: oh my god that's great, when do you start?

Ichigo: first thing tomorrow at 11am so remind me to set my alarm ok babe.

Rukia: ok babe I will, are you coming home soon?

Ichigo: yea I'm on my way now.

Rukia: ok see you soon, bye.

Ichigo: bye.

Rukia hangs up and continues looking at house happier than before now that she knows Ichigo got the job.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo how did it go? Did you get the job?" Orihime asks, and Ichigo smirks.

"I did, I start first thing tomorrow morning", Ichigo says, Orihime smiles at that.

"Oh that's good, so I guess we're coworkers now, I can't wait to start teaching you" she says with a smirk, Ichigo nods in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, so I'll see you tomorrow I gotta head back home before Rukia starts to worry" Ichigo says as he hurries out the door.

"Oh yea I just remembered I got to get a new rice cooker for Yuzu" Ichigo mumbles to himself.

He goes to the convenience store down the street from his house; his father gave him the money to buy it since neither him nor Yuzu had any, Ichigo pays for the rice cooker and goes on his way home.

* * *

"Well I'm done looking at houses for now, I'm gonna go shower" Rukia says to herself.

While taking off her clothes she hears Ichigo's voice downstairs, she walks over to the door and calls outs to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, come up and shower with me" Rukia yells out and Ichigo storms up the stairs to his room and quickly undresses.

"I'm ready babe, Ichigo says and Rukia smirks with a blush while looking down at his package.

"Let's go" she says and they both cover up with towels and head to the bathroom.

When they get inside the bathrooms Ichigo locks the door, Rukia turns on the shower, and they both go in.

"This day has been great I got a job, we didn't fight any hollows, and I'm with you" Ichigo says and rukia agrees.

"Well the days not over just yet it's still noon, we should go out and do something, maybe to celebrate you getting a job" Rukia suggests.

"Sounds good, anywhere you had in mind?" Ichigo asks, Rukia thinks.

"How about we go to a restaurant?" she suggests.

"Ok, we can go look up good restaurants when we get out the shower" Ichigo says.

They both stay in the shower for a good thirty minutes before they get out; they head back to Ichigo's room to get dressed, Ichigo puts on a grey button up shirts with darks blue jeans and grey shoes, Rukia puts on a red dress with a diamond shaped cutout in the back with red studded heels, Ichigo admires at how beautiful rukia looks in that dress.

"Shouldn't you be look for a restaurant?" Rukia asks with a smirk, earning a blush from Ichigo.

"Oh, let me go look now" Ichigo says as he walks over to the computer.

"Make sure to find somewhere perfect" Rukia says and Ichigo just nods.

"I found this nice restaurant named Komuro its about 25 minutes away from my house, so we're gonna have to take a cab there, sound good?" He asks.

"Yea sounds good" Rukia says "but your gonna have to ask your father for money again to pay for the restaurant and taxi" she finishes.

At that very moment Isshin swings the door open shocking both Rukia and Ichigo, "so how much money would you two need?" he says, Ichigo narrows his eyes.

"Where you eavesdropping this whole time" Ichigo says with a growl, earning a laugh from Isshin.

"Who me? "No I just happen to pass by and over heard you rukia saying that you two needed money" Isshin responds with an innocent look.

"¥29,615, which will pay for the cab fares and the restaurant" Ichigo says as calmly as possible.

Isshin nods and pulls his wallet out his pocket, he pulls out the money and hands it to Rukia "well there's the money, so you two lovebirds have a goodtime, I'm going to be out for a while, I have some business to attend to" he says and walks out the room.

"He sure is something else" Rukia says with a laugh.

"Yea a pain in the ass, but at least he's useful for something" Ichigo responds and he pulls out his phone to call a taxi.

Eight minutes later the taxi is in front of the house and they both head inside and are on their way to the restaurant, when they make it there they head to the entrance and Ichigo holds the door for Rukia like a true gentleman, when inside Ichigo approaches the counter "table for two" he says and they are seated immediately.

"You chose a really good place babe" Rukia says with a smirk, Ichigo nods in agreement.

"Yea, this was one of the best places I saw online" he says feeling accomplished.

"Hello my name is mocha, I will be your waitress this afternoon, and can I start you off with a drink?"

They both tell the waitress want they want to drink and ask for a little more time to look over the menu, when she comes back with the drinks their both ready to order, Ichigo orders Ginger shrimp on crispy rice for his appetizer with chicken teriyaki and B.B.Q beef ribs for his main dish. Rukia orders crab salad for her appetizer with seared tuna tataki for her main dish.

The waitress writes down their order and tells them that it will be ready soon, they both nod and wait for their meal, ten minutes later their appetizers are ready "wow this smells and looks great" Rukia says and Ichigo agrees. They both start to eat and finishes in no time "it tastes great too" Ichigo says and their main dish makes it to the table. After they're finished with their meal Rukia pays the bill with the money Isshin gave her plus a small tip. They both head to outside after and wait for the taxi.

"That was real nice I had a good time" Rukia says.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself babe" Ichigo says and he gives her a nice kiss "I love you" he adds.

"I love you too" rukia says back with a smile.

Soon after the taxi arrives and the both enter and are on their way back home.

* * *

The day is almost over and Orihime's shift finally ends, on her way out the door she is greeted by her friend Tatsuki who offers to walk her home, Orihime happily agrees.

"So how was your day at work" Tatsuki asks.

"It was pretty good, my boss gave Ichigo the job today" Orihime responds, shocking Tatsuki quite a bit.

"Wow that Ichigo finally got himself a job" Tatsuki says with a chuckle, Orihime smirks.

"And thanks to him we should be able to serve people faster" she adds, Tatsuki nods.

"well it seems like it was good that he was hired, Rukia is very lucky to have such a man as her husband" Tatsuki say, "hopefully I'll find someone right for me someday" she adds.

"Well my husband has a friend whose single his name is Akio, maybe I can tell Uryu to hook you up with him" Orihime suggest

"No I'm fine I have someone in interest already, he's one of Ichigo's redheaded soul reaper friends" Tatsuki says, Orihime looks surprised

"Oh wow I didn't know that you were interested in Renji" Orihime says in complete shock, Tatsuki blushes.

"I found him really attractive when I first saw him, I was gonna try to get Ichigo to hook me up with him when I had the chance" she says, "do think you can tell him for me when you see him at work tomorrow?" she adds.

"Sure thing I'll tell him during our break tomorrow" Orihime says, Tatsuki nods with a grin

"When they make it to the apartment Orihime asks Tatsuki if she would like to come inside, Tatsuki politely declines saying that she needs to meet up at the dojo real quick, they both exchange their goodbyes as Tatsuki goes on her way.

When Orihime walks inside she sees a note on the coffee table from Uryu saying that he went to the store to pick up a few things for dinner and that he will be back soon, Orihime folds the note up and yawns "well I guess I'm gonna go take a nice, I'm feeling pretty exhausted from. work" she mumbles to herself, she makes it into her bedroom and takes off her clothes leaving on only her panties then climbs into bed.

* * *

"Well welcome back did you two lovebirds have a good time?" Isshin asks with a grin and both Rukia and Ichigo nod.

"Yes we had a great time, Ichigo really chose a great spot for us to eat" Rukia says.

"Well we're gonna go upstairs now and relax" Ichigo says Isshin nods.

"Well I'm be down here and watch a little TV, you too have a nice night and don't be too noisy up there" Isshin says earning a blush from them both.

"Shut it old man, and don't go barging into our room unannounced" Ichigo says with a serious tone, Isshin just laughs.

"Sure I'll knock next time, now you get up stairs so I can watch some TV" Isshin says with a smirk, they both nod and head upstairs to Ichigo's room.

When they get inside the room Ichigo carries Rukia to his bed and starts to kiss hers passionately on the lips, he lifts up her dress and starts to works his tongue down her stomach and soon in-between her legs, he slide off her panties nice and slowly and starts to work wonders with his tongue on her wet area.

Rukia lets out a long passionate moan and starts to unbutton his shirt, she gets it off completely and starts to rub her hands on his chest, down his stomach and to his aroused are, and Ichigo takes off his pants and flips rukia over to doggy style position "ready?" he asks in a sexy voice and Rukia responds yes in a passionate voice.

Ichigo sticks it in and start to thrust slowly gradually getting faster, Rukia covers her face with a pillow to keep her from moaning to loudly, Ichigo starts to thrust harder and faster and the bed starts to shake violently, He keeps going at it until they both reach a climax, Rukia and Ichigo both lay in the bed as they try to catch their breath.

"I love doing it with you and it felt a hell of a lot better without protection" Ichigo says as he finally catches his breath,

"I feel the same way" Rukia says and she kisses her husband on the lips, "It's about time we went to bed since you have your first day of work tomorrow" Ichigo nods and sets his alarm for the morning.

They both climb in the bed and get snug under the covers "good night babe love you" Ichigo says and kisses rukia on lip "love you too" she responds. Ichigo turns off his lamp and they both go straight to sleep in each other's arms to continue their perfect life in their dreams.

_Note: ¥29,615=$300_


End file.
